


Elixir

by akomito357



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akomito357/pseuds/akomito357
Summary: Silver和Sebek一起上鍊金術課，和聊天。
Relationships: Silver/Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Elixir

**Author's Note:**

> 主題取自ツイステ深夜60分創作第10回「鍊金術」。  
> 內含：Silver和Sebek兩人包括卻不限於課程的語音捏他、我流角色解釋、部分捏造設定。

「永遠的生命……」

「不老不死……嗎？」

他們幾乎是同時出聲，而後隔著大鍋蒸騰的煙霧將視線投向彼此。Sebek停下手中的動作。他待會得負責把硫磺粉末加到鍋裡去，不過距離最佳時機還普通地有餘裕。

短暫的無言淹沒在其他同學此起彼落的課堂討論聲裡，接著Sebek大聲呵叱。

「不要學我說話！Silver！」

「只是剛好而已……」

Silver不忘查看四周，確認老師沒有因Sebek過大的音量注意到這邊。

今回的鍊金術課由二年級帶領一年級的方式個別成對進行。事前兩人早已知道會在共同課堂上遇見，卻沒預料會被分成同一組。

對Silver來說無疑是麻煩的情況，Sebek並不視他為學長，自然不可能按他的指示行動。於Sebek而言，這分配也令他難以心服，他憑什麼必須聽從Silver的指導？

所幸兩人都明白成績不及格的後果，除了可能需要接受補課，耽誤護衛的時間外，也無疑是給Malleus丟臉。這點他們的立場極其一致，因此達成共識的時間——或者說讓Sebek願意協調合作的時間，並沒有花太久。

一起完成課題就好。Silver嘆了口氣後繼續調整爐火，保持適合的溫度。煉出寶石的方法不難，但如果對晶體排列和色澤有要求，又是另一回事。忍住逐漸湧上的睏意，用火鉗拉出柴薪時，他聽見Sebek開口。

「人類的你，也考慮過不老不死嗎？」

那是單純的提問。Silver把抽出來的木材放在一旁並望過去。

Sebek如此問他問題的次數不多，認真地、討論似地。那些在書上看到的知識、對世界運轉的好奇，與其向他尋求答案，Malleus或Lilia，甚至茨之谷的其他大人都更能提供讓孩子滿意的解答，確實沒有詢問他的必要。

但偶爾，Silver回想起來真的相當偶爾，Sebek會在僅有兩人獨處時向他提出問題，這時Silver便知道對方要的不是那些擁有絕對標準的答案，也非基於時日累積的人生經驗談。

他回道，「父親大人有和我講過類似的傳說。」同時完成火候的調節。

「Lilia大人？確實，如果是Lilia大人，會知道很多這方面的事情。」

「父親大人說過，鍊金術一開始是用來煉製長生不老藥的技術。」Silver說，「即使現在，還是有很多人期待以鍊金術煉出長生不老藥，或黃金。」

「無關緊要的說明就不必了，這些我也知道。」Sebek重新確認了硫磺的份量，「你難道對黃金有興趣？」

從魔法史和Lilia的口述中可以明白，歷史上的鬥爭大多由欲望引起，無論是黃金、權力或壽命，是以鍊金術才會成為世世代代人們苦心鑽研的技術。Silver手捧事前整理好的作業筆記思索，接著搖頭。

「我對黃金沒有興趣。」

Sebek哼了一聲，「是啊，那又不能吃。」

「你又肚子餓了嗎……」

食量真大，他評論道，翻弄沙漏重新計一輪時。

在茨之魔女的時代，甚至是茨之魔女本人，同樣有對不老不死的追求嗎？但藉由鍊金術達到永生的事情若真的存在，世界的秩序也會因此被顛覆吧。

Silver看著Sebek嘗試把材料秤到一絲不苟，總覺得思考渙散。

「那你，」他撐住即將宣告力竭的眼皮，側著護目鏡下的眸詢問，「你對永生怎麼想？」

「只要長生不老，就能一直在少主大人身邊吧。」Sebek給出的答案完全沒有出乎意料的成分。

「確實，是這樣沒錯……」

「作為臣下，輔佐少主大人的時間當然是愈久愈好！」

「因為這樣，所以在思考永生嗎……」

「要說的話是沒想到這點的你，作為臣下的自覺太不夠了！！！」

Silver因為早就習慣，才沒有被Sebek的大喝嚇到。

些許睡意褪去，Silver並沒有立刻給出回應，他將視線重新聚焦於鍋中流轉金屬光澤的亮銀液體。

「你知道鍊金術的三種元素嗎？」片刻後以一如既往的語氣再度開口，Silver使用目光示意Sebek手上的粉缽，「鹽是肉體，水銀代表精神——」

「——硫磺代表靈魂。」Sebek接下話，「在茨之谷的時候就學過了，怎麼突然說這個。」

所以也有人相信，藉由這些材料能夠製造長生不老的靈藥。鍋中的液體逐漸開始翻騰，Silver留意著情況。那些在液面盤旋飄著的煙霧，或許得想法子把它們揮開。

「鍊金術是本質的置換。」他說，「只要結合這三種元素，原本不存在的血肉和生命，都能被造出來也說不定。」

「所以鍊金術才會是亙久流傳的技術。」Sebek用以同意的想法與他相近。

「靠這些東西就能構成人類，總覺得不可思議。」Silver認真發表感想，「那樣造出的靈魂和我們到底相不相同，我很好奇。」

他碰了碰額前的瀏海，不自覺陷入思考。

「用鍊金術延伸下去的生命，又會算在哪邊……」

咕嘟。一顆大氣泡從鍋底湧上來，接觸到空氣後自然而然瓦解了。

Silver思索得太入神，直到從暫時得不到答案的懸問中抽身，才發現Sebek直勾勾地盯著他瞧。

但是沒有說話。從那雙細長的、非人類的瞳孔中，罕見地很難一時讀懂心思。Silver嘗試叫喚對方的名字，換來Sebek低低的回應。

「你這傢伙……」

啊，糟糕，好像該摀住耳朵。

「對力量的掌握太軟弱了！！！！！」

「唔。」

Silver還來不及反應，Sebek的異議就劈頭蓋臉砸下來。

「難道在你心裡作為少主大人護衛的事情，會因為靈魂的不同改變嗎？對少主大人的忠誠，會因此減損嗎！」

「我沒這個意思……」

「如果這樣，你該做的是更積極鑽研鍊金術的學問！尤其害怕本質變得不一樣的話！」

Sebek的怒喊惹來其他同學的注目禮，但不論是兩人之中的誰，此刻都無暇將心思放在別的事情上頭。

「所以說。」Silver變得強硬的語氣，也純粹是為了從Sebek那兒搶下話題主導權。

「所以說只要鑽研得夠深，總有一天一定能找出安全的永生不老方法！」Sebek放大音量，「就算你做不到，我，或者少主大人，也一定能夠找到！」

「Sebek，我們到剛才為止討論的前提，都還沒有得到驗證。」Silver覺得自己應該提醒關於長生不老的一切，實際上都仍停留在理論，「不要那麼激動。」

「Lilia大人說過，知識是會在關鍵時刻派上用場的力量，努力鑽研是必要的。」Sebek疾言厲色，「你難道要質疑Lilia大人的教誨嗎！」

「說了沒這個意思……」

「你就等著看好了，Silver！！！！！」

雷鳴般的怒吼後，是連周遭空氣都安靜的沉默。幾秒鐘的時間內他們僅是維持原來的姿勢僵持對望，直到Silver透過護目鏡在眼角捕捉到一絲火光竄出。

緊接著出現的不妙嘶嘶聲令他們暫時擱下互動，同時往大釜方向瞥去。那異常噪音來自翻騰的鍋底物質，如今彷彿吸收著漆黑大釜的顏色，亮麗光澤正一點一點消失。

「喂，Sebek，」Silver瞪大眼，「快把東西加進去。」

「不要命令我！」

回嘴著，Sebek仍眼明手快地把材料加入大釜。之後一段時間，兩人僅是遵照教科書與筆記的指示，及課前預習的印象，繼續鍊金術的操作。Silver希望能交出足夠好的成果，讓老師甘願放過方才的小騷動。

他反覆咀嚼Sebek的話語，從被對方主動提起的話題源頭開始。鍋中的液體在兩人的操弄下，逐漸轉為血一般的鮮紅，是正確的顏色。

「……這樣……也有可能。」

沒有意圖令人聽清的喃喃自語引來Sebek的詢問，對此Silver只表示目前為止的步驟和成果都穩妥，大可放心。

成果即將誕生，鍊金也差不多要告一個段落。

「Sebek。」Silver喚。

「什麼？」同樣意識到可以準備進入收尾的步驟，Sebek將目光投過去，等待指示。

Silver考慮了下如何開口。

「無論如何我向你保證，在還有壽命的這段時期，我都會和你一樣，是Malleus大人忠實的護衛。」他最後說。

「會一直和你、父親大人，還有Malleus大人在一起的。」

「……你這不是理所當然嗎！」Sebek似乎沒有料到Silver會說這樣的話，時機或內容皆然，因而反應得有些慢，語速又更急促。

「早一刻離開少主大人，或讓Lilia大人獨自一人，就是你的失職！作為護衛，必須在兩位大人身邊待得愈久愈好！Silver！」

聲音還是很大。Silver想。

他直面著Sebek，朝這位和他自幼一同長大的師弟微微頷首，在下一波睡意到來前，坦然且認真地重複承諾。

「嗯，當然。」


End file.
